Survivor: Wind Waker Islands
by LostInHyrule
Summary: Link is your host while 12 Nintendo AllStars split into 3 Tribes. Look for fun challenges, hard decisions, and only one winner! Who will take home the Million Rupee Prize? Castaways include an allstar cast of Ash, Zelda, Kafei, Mario, Brock, and more!
1. Prologue: Meet the Tribes

Survivor: Wind Waker Islands

Author's Note: Before I start, I'd like to warn you that if I don't get 3 Reviews saying they would actually _read_ the story if I actually put the Episode's I've concocted in here, I'll take the story off and stop writing for this.

Link: Hey! I'm the host on our new Fan Fiction Survivor: The Wind Waker Islands. We will be taking 12 Nintendo All-Stars as castaways and putting them on Islands in the Great Sea! They will have fun challenges, hard decisions, and only one Winner! Who will take home the Million Rupees? Find out! Read Survivor!

Prologue: Meet the Tribes.

-

Mario Tribe:

-

Tribe Captain: Mario

Other Tribe Members: Peach, Luigi, Bowser.

Retro Zelda Tribe:

-

Tribe Captain: Zelda

Other Tribe Members: Kafei, Anju, Malon.

-

Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe:

-

Tribe Captain: Ash

Other Tribe Members: Brock, Medli, Makar.

-

Host: Link

-

Crew: Tingle, David Jr., Ankle and KoRL (King of Red Lions).

-

Link: Let's take a look at the Profiles of some of our Castaways. Note the quotes are what they said upon being interviewed when selected to be in Nintendo's "Survivor: Wind Waker Island."

-

Mario Tribe Captain: Mario

Profession: Goomba-Stomper

Born: 1981 Donkey Kong

Favorite Food: Power Flowers

-

"I'm grateful to be elected Captain of the Mario Tribe, and am hoping to do my Games justice."

Mario Tribe Member: Peach

Profession: Princess

Born: 1889 Super Mario Bros

Hobbies: Tennis and Golf

-

"I'm scared about not being allowed to bring a Hair-Dryer, but still excited."

-

Mario Tribe Member: Luigi

Profession: Ghostbuster

Born: Mario Bros. 1983

Best known For: His Girlish-scream

"This is going to be a scary experience!Shudder But I'm assuming it will make me tougher."

-

Mario Tribe Member: Bowser

Profession: Villain, 21 Year's Experience

Born: Super Mario Bros, 1985

Favorite Game: Torching Mario

-

"Too bad rules prohibit me from eating other contestants."

-

Retro Zelda Tribe Captain: Zelda

Profession: Damsel in Distress

Born: The Legend of Zelda 1987

Hobby: Getting captured by Ganon

-

"I'll have to do this in one of my short stints of time _not_ in Ganon's clutches."

-

Retro Zelda Tribe Member: Malon

Profession: Farm Girl

Born: Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time 1998

Favorite Animal: Horses

-

"I wonder if they'll let me bring my horse as my special item."

-

Retro Zelda Tribe Member: Kafei

Profession: None

Born: Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask

Dilemma: Was turned into a kid right before wedding

-

"This will be embarrassing... I can't let Anju see I'm turned to a kid!"

-

Retro Zelda Tribe Member: Anju

Profession: Stock Pot Inn Owner and Manager

Born: 2000 Majora's Mask

Personality: Worrisome

-

"I'm going to be happy to see Kafei again for the first time in a while, but he said he had an unpleasant surprise for me... I'm worried."

-

Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe Captain: Ash

Profession: Pokemon Trainer

Born: Pokemon Yellow, 1999

Hobby: Annoying Misty

-

"I wonder how many Pokemon they'll let me bring..."

-

Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe Member: Brock

Profession: Gym Leader

Born: Pokemon Red and Blue, 1998

Talent: Breaking-up fights

-

"Okay guys; let's go straight into my strategy..."

-Said to his Tribe upon meeting them.

-

Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe Member: Medli

Profession: Sage of Earth

Born: Wind Waker, 2003

Favorite Instrument: Harp

-

"I wonder if the Great Sea will fall into chaos because it will be Sage-less for a few weeks. That would be fun to clean up!"

-

Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe Member: Makar

Profession: Sage of Wind

Born: Wind Waker, 2003

Favorite Instrument: Violin

-

"I hope I don't get discriminated because my face is a Leaf."

-

Link: Now I'll show you the islands on the Great Sea that our castaways will be calling their new home.

-

Mario Tribe: Needle Rock Island

-

"Needle Rock Island had a staggeringly tall needle shaped rock in the middle of the island. It is not at all inhabited, except by the occasional passer-by, monster, or Korok tending to a withering tree. The closest charted island is Great Fish Isle, and even that had no _real_ inhabitants. So the closest village is Outset Island, my home island actually. They will probably have no contact with any Great Bay inhabitants during the time spent on Needle Rock Island".

-

Retro Zelda Tribe: Crescent Moon Island

-

"Crescent Moon Island has blisteringly cold winds blowing most of the time, and should probably provide a real challenge to keep warm. However, fish in the area are bountiful, and two of the most inhabited islands are clearly visible on the horizon, and the occasional merchant will most likely cross their paths every once in a while."

-

Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe: Horseshoe Island

-

Horseshoe Island was a former well-guarded and fortified island made for playing golf. However, it has been modified to allow for the living of 4 Tribe Members. The old golf course is no longer in use, I'm sure a little of engineering and planning would make it operational. There is a small cave on the top of the 'Horseshoe shaped island' that could be used as a two-person shelter or a 4-person shelter if tight-living was necessary in the case of a storm, which is common in this area of the Great Sea. It is close to Needle Rock Island, where the Mario Tribe is stationed, so maybe there could be some meetings between the two.

-

Link: Well, that's our interviews and placements. Next Episode, the games will begin!

-

Author's Note: Once again, I'd like to warn you that if I don't get 3 Reviews saying they would actually _read_ the story if I actually put the Episode's I've concocted in here, I'll take the story off and stop writing for this.


	2. Episode 1: The First Challenge

**Survivor: Wind Waker Islands**

Hi guys! I'm a big fan of the game 'Zelda the Wind Waker' and also a fan of Survivor for a few years, and I finally thought of a way I could mix the two up. I'm a new author, only done one fic before this, which I'm still in the middle of called "Diaries of Majora's Mask", which hasn't really hit people as that popular. I'm begging anyone who reads this story to review, as the more people who review, the more new people will read the story. That is the problem with my last story, 180 Hits and only 8 Reviews. Sad. I'm hoping you guys enjoy this! And review!

Over and out!

**Episode 1: The First Challenge**

Link: Hi, and welcome to Survivor: Wind Waker Islands. As you already know, we will be pinning 12 Nintendo All-Stars against each-other in the middle of the Great Sea in a series of challenges, that will decide who wins the Million-Rupee prize. Today, the castaways were brought to their islands, where hidden cameras will record all of the action so it can be shown to the general-public. : Let's check in with our Mario Tribe to see how they're fairing.

Mario: Insert heavy Italian accent "Hi guys, I'm Mario." (Link: All of the following quotes have come from the hidden cameras recording what the people said when they met their tribes.) "I don't really know why I'm introducing myself, because all of you have been in many of my games before. And Luigi, you're my brother. My skinny and wimpy brother. As Captain it is my duty to tell you all that in a couple of hours, after we get settled, we will be going to Pawprint Isle for a little challenge. The winners will get first pick of the wonderful items that we can use that they laid out. But first things first. What did all of you bring?

Peach: "I brought my parasol to shade us from the sun."

Link: As you may very well have imagined, this got quite a few blank stares. Luigi burst into tears at this, knowing they were down 25 of items on the rest of the Tribes.

Peach: "My _Atomic_ parasol, that is." She corrected, noticing their stares, and tears. "It could probably shade a 20-Foot Radius."

Mario: "Oh. Ok, then, I guess we could use it as a tent. What did you bring, Luigi?"

Luigi: "I brought the Vacuum I got in Luigi's Mansion."

Mario: "Good. What about you, Bowser?"

Bowser: "Stupid, lousy, no-good author says I'm too big and wouldn't allow me to bring anything, that lousy, good for nothing..."

Mario: "Ok Bowser, ok. I'm sure most of us hate the author as much as you."

Bowser: "Really?"

Mario: "No. He let me be the captain, so I like him."

Bowser: "Grrrrrrrr..."

Mario: "Anyway, I got a note that reads '4 Hookshots are hidden on your island. The more you find. The easier your first challenge will be.' "

Luigi: "So I guess that's what I found in that bush when we got here." Pulls Hookshot out of shirt "Why don't you guys go look for yours?"

Link: "Let's check in with our Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe to see how they're doing."

Brock: "Hey guys, this is how it's gonna work. I'm in charge, 'cause I'm the Captain. We've got a challenge to today, on Pawprint Isle. Can you guys handle that?"

Makar: "Uh..."

Brock: Don't you back-sass me, Leaf-for-face! Drop and give me 20, if your little arms can!

Ash, whispered to Medli: He's been recently told-off for being too nice, so he decided to have a personality change. He's really unbearable lately. I hope this phase will end soon.

Brock: "Okay, ladies! Cough-up what you brought!

Medli: "Uh, ok Brock, sir. I brought my Harp so I could entertain people, on boring nights...sir."

Link: At that, I swear Brock nearly had a stroke. But life goes on...

Makar: "I brought a Deku Leaf for sailing around. Of course, I could sail around on my propeller-thingy, but I doubt the rest of you could."

Link: Brock was still too dazed to answer.

Ash: "I brought Pikachu, of course!"

Brock: "I got a note saying that if we find some Hookshots, our challenge later will be easier. Does anyone know what a Hookshot is? Anyone?

Makar: "Yeah. That's the treasure in my Wind Temple. It let's you pull yourself from thing to thing on a low-tech never-would-really-work hook."

Brock: "Ok, ladies! Let's go find them!"

Link: Let's check in on our Retro Zelda Tribe to see how they're doing.

Zelda: "Hi guys, I'm your team captain. It's my duty to tell you that this afternoon; we're going to have a challenge. I got a note saying that if we find the Hookshots hidden on our islands, that the challenge will be a lot easier, however, that they are not a necessity. Right now, I don't think they should be our main priority. Training for this afternoon's event, that should be our priority. Hey Anju, by the way, why have you been sobbing this entire time?"

Anju: "Because I just found out my fiancé has stayed the kid he was turned into in my debut-game, Majora's Mask!"

Zelda: "Yeah-yeah, whatever. Right now, I want you guys to go to the Ocean, and practice swimming! March"

All: Aye-aye, uh... Captain!

Later on, at the challenge on Pawprint Isle, the island that has been modified for the purposes of Survivor: The Wind Waker Islands...

Link: "Hello, Tribes. As you may well already know, only someone of the _losing_ Tribe will be sent home this week. In addition in this opening challenge, you will be racing to get the best items for your survival. I have 3 Obstacle courses set-up, in which you must Hookshot palm-tree to palm-tree on the 20-Foot gaps to reach islands. After doing this 3 times, you will reach an island in front of you with no palm-tree to Hookshot onto. Swim to this islands, and open the Chest. It contains a Bow and Arrows Note that after the challenge you will not be able to keep the Bow and Arrows found in the Chest. After obtaining the Bow and Arrows, look up, and you will see Tingle, David Jr., or Ankle in a Balloon. Shoot the one _directly above_ your island to pop its balloon, and the bridge to the next island will come up. All three of your bridges lead to the same island, which contains 8 items necessary for your survival in the Great Sea. Choose an item, and KoRL will ferry you back the shore from whence you came. Then, when you are safely back, the next member of your Tribe will begin to come through the Obstacle Course. Sharing of Hookshots is **_NOT_** allowed. If you do not have a Hookshot, then you will have to swim the distance from island to island. You have 5 Minutes to come up with a strategy and read my list listing all the items on the Island. Here you are. Hands them their lists. Start the 5 Minutes Timer! Good luck!"

**List of Items**

Deku Leaf

Grappling Hook

Tent making Materials

5 Flints and 5 Logs of Wood

4 Deku Baba Necks

4 Machetes

Megaton Hammer

Bow and Arrows

Zelda: "Okay guys, I was wrong. We should have found the Hookshots. But the past is the past, and I'm we're a team of good-enough swimmers to beat these guys."

Mario: "Okay guys that Hookshot training is really going to pay off. All the Hookshots are in place, we should lick the competition."

Brock: "Okay, ladies! Quit yer whinin'! 3 of 4 Hookshots are good! Now which of you can swim?"

Ash: "Well, I'm probably the best qualified"...

Brock: "Good! Now go for the Flints. I like them 'cause they're named after my father."

Link: "Okay, time's up! Line-up for the Challenge! And...GO!

Link: And they're off, Kafei going first for the Retro-Zelda tribe, really a great swimmer for a person his size. Makar's making great us of Hookshot, already on the first island. Oh, and Luigi's almost to the second island! And he is! Mario Tribe is out in front. Kafei is diving in the water for the second island. And...he's on the shore. Just one more island. And Luigi is swimming his way to the Chest Island, Makar not far behind. And what's this? Makar's using his Hookshot on the Chest to pull himself over! I invented that move! And Makar has the Chest. He's loading the Bow... Oh, misses Ankle. He's not quite as hand with the Bow as the Hookshot. And look at that! Luigi's already shot Tingle! He's across the bridge and has the bag of Tend Making Materials. KoRL is ferrying him back. Kafei had made it to his chest, and Makar is still having trouble. Kafei shot David Jr. down in one try! And would you look at that? Makar's done it too! They're racing across the bridges on their stubby-legs. And Kafei is in there first! He picks up the Machete and hitches the ride on KoRL, while Makar is stuck waiting with the Fire-Making Kit. Mario is making his way to the third island. KoRL is back to take Makar, while Mario opens up his chest! Zelda starts her swim through the islands. Wow, can that girl swim! She's already at the first island! Mario's on his bridge to get and item, and he picks up the Grappling Hook and runs! KoRL is back in time to pick him up. Zelda is at the third island, and Medli is at the second. Whoa, third! She's a wonder with the Hookshot! Zelda and Medli are at the Chest at the same time! They're even with the Bow. Medli shoots it down just before Zelda and the two bolt over the bridge. And Medli gets the first item! The Bow and Arrows to keep and KoRL take Medli and leaves Zelda in the dust... Bowser is at the third island. Brock has just started his Hookshot route. Bowser has shot down his Balloon. Zelda picks up the Deku Leaf and KoRL ferries her back. Bowser has picked up the Megaton Hammer, and Brock is on his third Island. It looks like he's going to be there first... and... Brock has the Deku Baba Necks.

Link: And the standings,

-

1. 2. Mario Tribe

Luigi: Tent-Making Kit

Mario: Grappling Hook

Bowser: Megaton Hammer

Peach: Nothing

-

2. Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe

Makar: Fire-Making Kit

Medli: Bow and Arrows

Brock: Deku Baba Sticks

Ash: Nothing

-

3. Retro Zelda Tribe

Kafei: Machetes

Zelda: Deku Leaf

Anju: Nothing

Malon: Nothing

-

Link: It looks like the Retro Zelda Tribe is going to see me at Tribal Council. See you there tonight!

Back at camp...

Zelda, to Malon: "We've gotta unite."

Malon: "Keep talking..."

Zelda: "We already know Kafei and Anju are united, so we've gotta split the Tribe if we don't want both to be picked off."

Malon: "I guess..."

Zelda: "I want you to approach Kafei and ask him to vote out Anju."

Malon: "Are you crazy??? No way!"

Zelda: "Think about it. Kafei's angry with Anju for not excepting his kid body, so we might be able to turn the tides. If we can get him to vote out Anju... It's me and you at the merge."

Malon: "Hey, you're right! I'll try. I'm nervous, though."

Zelda: "Don't be. It's a game".

Meanwhile...

Kafei, to Anju: "Hey Anju. We're still aligned, right?"

Anju: "I guess so, Kafei".

Kafei: "Our captain, Zelda, is useless. We need to take her out. Can you do that with me?"

Anju: "I'm in."

Later...

Malon, to Kafei: "Anju's going tonight. You know it."

Kafei: "What? Yeah right!"

Malon: "Come on. Do you really think you're safe? You're a kid. Anju and Zelda are going to team up. We need to take out Anju, 'cause she's useless!"

Kafei...

Malon: "Well, think about it. But no matter what you vote, neither of us is going tonight. Even if you vote Zelda, she's not going. We have plans in effect... It's a few minutes 'till Tribal. Think."

Meanwhile, back at the Ranch. Well, sorta...

Zelda, to Anju: "Hey Anju, just a few minutes 'till Tribal Council, have you made up your mind?"

Anju: "Maybe. Do you think I did it too soon? I don't know."

Zelda: "Just making sure you're voting out Malon like me and Kafei."

Anju: "Malon? But..."

Zelda: "Didn't Kafei tell you? We're voting Malon out. I'll walk with you to Tribal."

At Tribal...

Link: "Well, have you chosen who you're voting? It's time... Anju, please go up to vote first. Good, now you Zelda. Okay Kafei, it's your turn. And finally, Malon. Good. I'll read the votes.

Link: First vote...Anju. Second vote... Zelda. Third vote...Malon. And first person voted out of Survivor: Wind Waker Islansd is... Anju.


	3. Episode 2: The Tides Turn

**Survivor: Wind Waker Islands**

**Episode 2: **

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor, Nintendo, or the Legend of Zelda series in any way, shape, or form, and therefore have no real right to promise any contestants starring roles in any upcoming games.Yes, I know. I'm supposed to get Link to read the disclaimers like everyone else, but he gets to do everything else! I want a shot!

Link: Hello and welcome, to the second Episode of 'Survivor: Wind Waker Islands'. To answer a complaint, it would be unfair of me to compete because I know how all the items they will be using work, and also because I'm so dang smart and popular. Thanks. Oh, and by the way if a word(s) is put between two -'s, that means it is an action or facial expression. NOT a sentence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Tribal Council...

Link: "Anju, please come up with your torch. Anju, your Tribe has spoken." -muffs out Anju's Torch-.

Anju: "Farewell, Tribe." -Walks away, teary eyed-

Link: "Do we have any input from our contestants on what just happened? With Anju being voted-out?"

Zelda: "We had a plan, and it involved the manipulation of Anju. It worked flawlessly. I think in that time we have both proven our intellect and eliminated a week-link, and that we may very-well now be a stronger tribe."

Link: "Very well. How about you Kafei? Any comments?"

Kafei: "I feel utterly betrayed. Manipulated. I think this game should be honest and played with more integrity than Zelda and Malon manifested today. I'm utterly sick."

Link: "Okay Kafei, open up and tell us how you really feel. Just kidding with ya. Malon, you look a little nervous. Do you have any comments?"

Malon: -Silence-

Link: "Very well then. If what Zelda said was indeed true, than you may have lost a week link and be a stronger tribe without Anju. The benefit of having been to Tribal Council, you now have your gas-burning torches, which you will be able to make fires on your island with to keep warm. I'll see you all at the next challenge. Good bye and good luck."

Back at Retro Zelda tribe camp...

Zelda, to Kafei: "Kafei, how exactly did we betray _you_? This is a game. We're supposed to play dirty."

Kafei: "I think it's important to play this game with integrity, and let the weakest link fall off _without_ manipulation. I think that weakest link is _you_ Zelda. This game doesn't need another 'Master-Manipulator.'

Zelda: "Ha! Suit yourself, Kafei."

The next morning, at the Mario Tribe.

Peach, coming out of cave: "Hey guys. Did you have a nice night sleeping under the stars?"

Bowser: "Grrrrrrrrrr"

Luigi, to Mario and Bowser, quietly: "She's really starting to annoy me..."

Mario: "Tell me about it. I've rescued her many-a-time, and she's _never_ been grateful."

Luigi: "Uh, Mario?"

Mario: "Yes, my wimpy brother?"

Luigi: -Suspicious Face- "Is it against the rules to lose a challenge on purpose?

Mario: "I don't think so..."

Bowser: "Oh!"

Luigi: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Bowser: "Does I involve torching Peach?

Mario: "Ah... No. No it doesn't. I say we win reward challenge tomorrow, and then, when it looks like we could win the immunity... We'll have a little _accident_."

Bowser: "I follow! So when will I torch her?"

Mario: "I don't think that's, um, allowed. Don't hurt me."

Meanwhile, at the Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe Camp...

Brock: "Okay, guys. Our hard work paid off! We didn't have to lose a member of our Tribe. It's our chance to crush off the Retro Zelda Tribe! There's no way we're ever going to lost with my leadership skills!"

Ash, in secret to Medli and Makar: "Brock is really starting to get on my nerves, here. I'm the Captain, not him."

Medli: "I know. I think you would be a better, not-as-bossy leader myself. Do you think we should confront him?"

Ash: "No, I don't. If I know Brock, we need to get through to his _good side_. He's a nice person down inside, just a bit scary on the outside lately."

Makar: "So what do you purpose we do, Captain?"

Ash: "Let's wait 'till we lost a challenge. Then, we cam blame his meanness. If it works, we could get a valuable friend and Tribe-mate back."

Medli: "Okay!"

Later on, at the Reward Challenge...

Link: "Hello, Tribes. Mario and Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribes, this is your first chance to see the new Retro Zelda Tribe. They are down the member Anju. So for today's reward challenge, they will be down one challenger. The winning Tribe for the reward challenge will in addition to the reward, and get to choose who is sent packing to Gale Isle as punishment. Once a player is exiled to Gale Isle, they will be given a machete and a fish net to use on the island, and for the 2 days they will have to catch all of their own food. It will be lonely, very windy, and very cold. However, there is a bright side to being exiled to Gale Isle. Hidden on Gale Isle is a secret Immunity Idol. When the puzzle is solved and the Immunity Idol is found, the finding player is obligated to show no one, not even their own Tribe, the Immunity Idol. They may, however, tell anyone they wish to at any given time without consequence or being obligated to tell other players. When a player is voted out, they may present the Immunity Idol at Tribal Council. If they do, then the person with the second most votes will leave he Game."

Brock, to his Tribe: "Yes! When we win this challenge by my leadership, we should be able to send an able member of another Tribe to go hungry. So when they come back, they will be too week! We're going to win!"

Link: "As I was saying. The Challenge will consist of the three Tribes trying to get to the end of the Obstacle Course to raise their Flags to win. They will reach a table. On it will be multiple quizzes about Nintendo Games. When you answer the questions as a Tribe, together, use numbers you get from the answers to run to the next obstacle and turn the crank on the 3 out of 20 Boxes that have the answers corresponding numbers. You should find 3 Keys i nside the 3 Boxes. If you open a box that doesn't have a key inside, than your _entire Tribe_ must go back to the question table and answer the wrong questions again. When you think you have it, your entire Tribe may go back to continue opening up Boxes. When you have all 3 Keys, run to your flag and insert the 3 Keys inside the 3 Key-holes. The flag will rise when all 3 Keys are inserted. You may not insert any keys until you have found all 3 Keys. And of course, the reward for this challenge is... A starring role for each member of the Tribe in a new Nintendo Game to be released later!" (Nintendo is **not** obligated to follow up on these games and will most likely not give anyone a starring role. This is just for ratings.)

Link: "Tribes. Line-up! Ready? Set? Go! And they're off to the tables to solve the questions. All of you have the same set of questions.

Question 1: How many "Legend of Zelda" games are currently released or are in the making? This number does not include remakes such as "Link's awakening DX", "Link to the Past/Four Swords", or any other type of re-make. (Answer: 14)

Question 2: The Year Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire were released in Japan. 20-- (Answer: 02).

Question 3: The Number of different Pokemon that can come out of Poke Balls in "Super Smash Bros" for the N64. (Answer: 15).

Link: "And they're off. They're all huddling together so the rest of the other Tribes won't know their answers... And the Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe is onto the boxes. The first box they open... 14. That's correct next, crank... 04, wrong. They'll have to go back to the beginning to answer the questions again. I assume it was Question #2 that they got wrong. Retro Zelda has theirs done. Answer...15. That's correct. 02... also correct. Readers please note that the rest of the Tribes can't see each other's progress, so they won't be able to copy successful guesses.

The Mario Tribe is having trouble, having no members from the Zelda games. They're moving on now, after taking their time. First box...14. Correct. Next box... 18. What? Not even close. Wonder what _that_ answer was supposed to be for. They're heading back. Retro Zelda guesses...16. Wrong. They're heading back again. Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe is on... 02. Correct. And they're cranking box number 16... Wrong. They'll have to go back. Mario Tribe is back again, guessing 02. Correct. And their next box... 15. That's Correct! That's all three boxes! Their walking over congratulatory to each other. Retro Zelda is back hurrying for their last box... 14. Mario Tribe is still walking to the Flag. Retro Zelda is bolting the 50 Yards to their Flag. Mario Tribe sees the Retro Zelda Tribe when they've already been passed. They're both there at the Finish Line... Retro Zelda Tribe gets their Flag up first! Come-from-behind win for the Retro Zelda Tribe! You won't see that very often! Retro Zelda Tribe has won a Personal Starring-Role in a game Remember; Nintendo makes no _real _promises to make a deal with the Nintendo characters. And the right to Exile another Tribe-Member to Gale Isle. They're huddling up to choose..."

Zelda: "I say we send Mario. What about you guys?"

Malon: "What about Brock? He's a good leader for them, even if he isn't the _real_ Captain, and very able-bodied. They'd miss him the most!"

Kafei: "As long as it wasn't Zelda's idea, I'm happy..."

Malon: "Then it's settled. We send Brock."

Link "Have you made your decision?"

Zelda: "Ah-yes. Yes we have. We choose to sent Brock to Gale Isle for the 2 Days.

Link: "Okay Brock, you heard her. Pack up your things, your boat awaits you."

Ash, Medli, and Makar: -Silence-

Brock: "See ya, suckas! I'm off to get an Immunity Idol!"

Link: "Well then, Tribes, back to your Camps. You will be given your daily rations of Live Snails later. See you all in 2 Days for the challenge. Bye!"

Back at the Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe Camp...

Medli: "Could you believe Brock today at the challenge? He's the reason we lost. We told him the answer wasn't 18. We all knew. Ash, why don't you stand up to him? You're Captain! Put him in his place!"

Ash: "For when he gets back, I have a plan. Will you guys listen and stop attacking me?"

Medli: "Of course! What would you have us do?"

Ash: "When he comes back, on the spot we can make a threat. Either he relinquishes control, or we lost the challenge on purpose and vote him out."

Makar: "Lose on purpose? That's uncalled for. He's a little bossy, but as you said, he's good deep-down. And very _persuasive_. You know, maybe he could persuade me to vote someone else out. Make it a split-decision, and make it go into a fire-making competition. -Smug Grin-. And who's going to win one of those? Maybe it's the one with a father named 'Flint'"

Link: It seems like the Power has shifted.

At Gale Isle...

Link: Brock is searching for the Immunity Idol.

Brock, to camera: "This puzzle paper looks difficult. But I'm confident I'll find the Idol."

At the Retro Zelda Tribe...

Kafei: "And to think! Anju would have her second game if you guys had taken Zelda out. She's been in like 12 or something!"

Zelda: "Kafei, Kafei, Kafei! Don't you get it? They were going to give me an extra few games anyway. And you're not getting one. I can't even guarantee Malon will. They did it for the ratings!"

Kafei: "Well, you've been in the game-biz longer than I have..."

Zelda: "Believe me! She's not missing _a thing_." -Smug grin-, when back is turned to Kafei.

Later, when gathering for the Immunity Challenge...

Brock, to his Tribe in a huddle: "Okay guys, I'm back. I'm hyped up about this challenge!"

Ash: "Brock, there's something I need to tell you..."

Makar: -Shoots Ash piercing look-.

Ash: Looking nervous. "We've decided."

Brock: "Decided what?" -Stern face-

Ash: "We've decided we liked your nice side better, and that your mean side is why we lost the challenge."

Brock: "What? I thought not to long ago at the Pokemon Show set you told me I was too nice!"

Medli: "Brock, Brock, Brock! Have you ever known Ash to be smart? Or to be able to control his temper?"

Ash: -Looks like he wants to bite off Medli's Wings.- "Yeah, she's right. I was over-reacting. I think your nice side is _way_ more productive anyway."

Brock: -Tears in his eyes- "Okay, guys. I'll do it."

Link: "Teams! Line-up! Good. I will now explain this week's immunity challenge to all of you. The Immunity Challenge is a tradition in Survivor. Each week, an Immunity Challenge is held. In the first few episodes, the losing Tribe will have to go to Tribal Council to vote out a member. When merged into two tribes, the winning Tribe will not have to vote a member out, but the losing Tribe will. When all Tribes merge, the person who wins will he awarded Immunity from the challenge. Are all the Tribes ready?"

Ash: "Yes!"

Zelda: "Of course!"

Mario: "Why wouldn't we be?"

Link: "Very good. This will be a Slingshot contest. You will each be given a Slingshot, and a Range of 15 Targets. The last Tribe to break every single one of the Targets will be sent to Tribal Council. Are you ready? "

Ash: "Didn't we already answer that question?"

Link: "Okay then! On your marks! Get set! Go! And the barrage of Deku Seeds begins. Peach breaks a target on her first shot! That's good shooting, considering it's 35 Feet to their targets. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser are failing miserably to come anywhere even close to the targets. Brock and Ash have both made progress, and the Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe is in the lead with 3 Targets shot. Retro Zelda has 2 Targets down. Mario Tribe is still at 1 Target. Peach is trying valiantly, but the rest of the Tribe looks positively lazy. Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe has 5 Targets down. Wow, what a team! Retro Zelda is at 3. Peach has hit 2 more! She's unbelievable! 3 for Peach alone! Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe has 7! Now it's 5 for Retro Zelda. Peach is up to 4! Wow, Bowser finally hit one."

Mario whispered to Bowser: "What are you doing?"

Bowser: -Winks- "We must make this convincing, no?"

Mario: "Ah" -Winks back.-

Link: "That's 5 for the Mario Tribe, _8_ for the Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe, and 6 for the Retro Zelda. Zelda has gone on a tear! 2 in 3 seconds! Look at her go! That's 8 for Retro Zelda, but wait. Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe has 10. No, 11! Mario Tribe is still stuck at 5. Bowser, Mario, and Luigi, are looking pretty lazy. Peach looks like she's ready for more. 6. That's 5 for Peach. One word, amazing. That's 13 for The WWP Tribe. Look at them go. That's exactly 3 each except for Brock, who has 4. 5, that is, for Brock, That's 14 for the WWP Tribe. Retro Zelda is at 10. 15 for WWP Tribe, 6 for Brock. Amazing. That's 8 for the Mario Tribe, 7 by Peach. Retro Zelda is at 12...13...14... Mario Tribe is at 8, this one by Luigi. 9th from Peach. And...15 for the RZ Tribe. Okay, Mario Tribe. I'll see you at Tribal Council. Back to your camps."

At the Mario Tribe Camp...

Mario, Luigi, and Bowser are talking privately.

Mario: "Nice job today guys. We'll finally get to sent Peach home."

Luigi: "I don't know. It feels dirty."

Mario: "Isn't that the way the game is _supposed _to be? And Bowser, nice job hitting that Target. Fake them out. Nice". -Wink.-

Peach: "Hi, guys." Looks nervous

Mario: Looks Smug "Hey, Peach. How are you? Excited about Tribal?"

Peach: "Well, no. Why would I be? I don't want to go home yet. And I don't want to sent any of you guys home. I was having such a horrible day yesterday. I hope I didn't offend anybody."

Luigi: -Shoots Mario incriminating glance.-

Mario: "It's time to go to Tribal Council guys. Let's go."

At Tribal Council...

Link: "Hello, Mario Tribe. Welcome to Tribal Council. How has your time on Needle Rock Island?"

Peach: "I've been having a _lovely_ time. On an island with such a nice bunch of people, having such a nice time, and completing challenges together. Weather or not I go home tonight, I've had a very nice time so far."

Link: "Very well. How about you Mario? You didn't hit any Targets today at the challenge. What was going through your mind?"

Mario: "I didn't really feel that challenge was of enough importance to really exert myself to any good extent. I was under _no_ pressure during that game." -Smug grin-

Link: "I see. Luigi, how do you feel about all this?"

Luigi: "I don't quite know how I feel. Before today, we had a clear-cut plan. Now, I don't know what I feel like doing..."

Link: "Okay guys, let's have you go vote."

Bowser: "What about me?"

Link: -Ignores Bowser- "Peach? Why don't you go first? Good. Now Mario. Good, and Bowser. Okay. And finally, Luigi. Okay. I'll go tally the votes."

Link: "First vote...Peach. Second vote...Mario. Third vote...Bowser.

Mario and Bowser: -Gasps.-

Link: "And the second person voted out of Survivor: Wind Waker Islands is... Peach.


	4. Episode 3: A Hard Decision

**Survivor: Wind Waker Islands**

**Episode 3**

Hey guys and gals! Got a favorite player yet? Say who it is in your review. I can't guarantee I'll be able to do anything, but I'll try not to bluntly eliminate a popular character. Hope you guys enjoy Episode 3 as much as I enjoyed writing it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link: "Peach, your Tribe has spoken. Come up to me, with your Torch."

Peach: "Farewell, Tribe. I feel cheated, but I guess someone had to go. I'll see you all in Super Smash Bros Brawl."

Link: -Snuffs out Peach's Torch, ushers Peach out of Tribal-. "All of you, back to your camps. Hopefully, you will be able to move past this obstacle and become a stronger Tribe. Good bye and good luck."

Mario: -Snicker- "Obstacle..."

Link: "What?"

Mario: "Oh, nothing..."

Back at Mario Tribe Camp...

Mario, to Bowser: "What the heck just went on? How did you _and_ I get votes?"

Bowser: "Me thinks me voted Peach. Did you vote me?" -Growls-

Mario: "No. I voted Peach too. It seems we have an overly emotional rat in our mist..."

Bowser: "Is it that annoying author?"

Mario: "No you idi – I mean Bowser." -Cowers- "It's Luigi! He fell for Peach's 'play stupid' act, and felt sorry for her. Luigi will be the next to go..."

Bowser: "So I get to torch him? Sweet."

Mario: "NO! VOTED OUT OF COURSE!" -Sighs- "We'll be able to get him next time we're sent to Tribal. Which hopefully won't be so soon..."

At the Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe Camp...

Makar, to Medli and Ash: "Brock's out getting fish again. He really is a skilled fisherman. I'm glad to not have to eat our snail rations, and instead get a real fried-meal. We're so lucky to have Brock."

Medli: "It's especially good since he's nice again, and he's started giving us some. And not eating it all in front of us. That was getting on my nerves!"

Ash: "Yeah. That's what he always did behind the scenes in the Pokemon Movies. He'd give us some of his "Lazy Boy, No-Chew Stew" for the movie, then snatch it back when it was time to really eat!"

Medli: "How long had he been mean?"

Ash: "Since season 8".

At the Reward Challenge...

Link: "Hello Tribes, come on in. 6 days without real food, you guys getting hungry?"

Mario: "Of course!"

Brock: "I've fed my Tribe with Fish I caught, they're not hungry!"

Ash: "Fish isn't as good as chicken wings..."

Link: "Well, the winning Tribe will get all-you-can-eat Pizza! Any toppings of your choice!"

Mario: "Mama-Mia, that's good Pizza!"

Link: "Yes it is, and to win it, you're going to have to win the challenge."

Zelda: "That can't be too hard! What do we gotta do?"

Link: "You have to win the challenge. The way to do that is simple. Swim to the opposite shore over there, _without_ climbing up on one of the many little islands. If you climb up on an island, you will be called out of the game. The first person to have all their Tribe Members reach the opposite shore wins. In the event that one Tribe member is unable to make it to the opposite shore on every team, than the team with the most Tribe Members reaching the opposite side wins."

Ash: "Yes!"

Zelda: "That's totally not fair! WWP Tribe has 4 members!"

Mario: "Yeah!"

Link: "Maybe you should have won the last immunity challenges."

Zelda: "But" -sighs- "Okay. We're ready."

Link: "Go!"

Mario: "What? Uh, okay!"

Link: "And they're off. They have 200 Yards to swim without getting too tired. Brock and the RZ tribe seem to be ahead of the rest of the racers. Brock is pulling up ahead, but the rest of the WWP Tribe is suffering. Makar has barely made it 20 feet. The entire RZ tribe is swimming solidly, none of them looking very tired. Zelda and Brock reach the 50 Yard Mark. What's that? Did Brock just wink at Zelda? And say call me? Maybe I'm mistaken... The Mario Tribe isn't making very good time. The rest of the WWP Tribe is catching up, except for Makar. Makar looks as if he's about to drown!!! He climbs up on an island, officially disqualifying him. Oh gosh! He's spitting up water. Better get the Leaf-O-Medics out there! Oh my gosh, what's this? I hadn't noticed! Bowser still hasn't jumped in the water! He's trying his first toe... He recoils in fear! That disqualifies him for going in water and getting out. "

Bowser: "Come here puny human, so I can torch you!"

Link: -Takes out Fire Rod just in case- "Brock and Zelda have both reached the 150 Yd mark. Medli, Ash, Kafei, and Mario are at the 125 mark. Malon's pulling up hard! She's swimming about as fast as her little arms can carry her! She's caught up to Brock and Zelda! Ash sees her passing him. He looks angry! I don't like him when he's angry! He starts pushing himself to his extreme. Brock, Ash, Zelda, and Malon are all on the 185 mark. Ash looks as if he can't do it anymore! He's... giving up! He climbs out onto an island with 15 yards to go. So sad... Malon is also giving up, her with 10 yards to go. Brock and Zelda have finished. Mario and Kafei have come up hard, and also finished. Luigi and Medli seem to be taking their time, but Medli's finally made it. What's this? Where's Luigi? Ah! He's under the water! He's drowning! Somebody, get down there to save him!"

One very painful retrieval act later...

Link: "Everyone's either made it or given up! So the standings are..."

1st place Tribe – Retro Zelda Tribe. 2 Finishing Members.

2nd place Tribe – Wind Waking Pokemon Tribe. 2 Finishing Members.

3rd place Tribe – Mario Tribe. 1 Finishing Member.

Entire Wind Waking Pokemon Tribe: "What?" "We had as many finishers!" "That's not fair" "Gargle..."

Link: "Hold on there, WWP Tribe! You have 4 members in your Tribe. That gives you an advantage in the game."

Ash: "Your point???" –Growls-

Link: "So, since you got an advantage in the game, in the event of a tie it is awarded to the RZ Tribe or the M Tribe.

Ash: "I don't care! Just give me the frigging pizza you no good, cross-dressing" -Whap!- -Bang!- -Fire Rod- -Other miscellaneous items of Link's making an impact on Ash- "Okay, I can live without pizza."

Link: "Good. RZ Tribe, come with me. You're going to have a very good Lunch full or warm, gooey, cheesy, yummy pizza awaiting you."

Mario: "Mama-Mia, I want a slice-a pizza."

Link: "Too bad! Back to your camps."

At the reward Pizza Parlor that spontaneously popped up at the RZ Tribe Camp...

Zelda, upon seeing the all-you-can-eat Pizza Bar: "Oh my gosh! I've wanted pizza for such a long time!"

Link: "Six days? 'Cause that's how long you've been on this island."

Zelda: "YOU try going 6 days without pizza!!!"

Link: "They don't have pizza in Hyrule."

Zelda: "Didn't you see? They opened up a new Pizza Hut in the back alley of Hyrule Castle Town. Oh, and a Domino's in Kakariko!"

Link: "Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff?"

Zelda: "They all think you should watch your carb intake, being the hero and all."

Link: "Fine." -Inserts Heavy Italian Accent- "Come on in. Can I take the first order?"

Malon: "Wait a second. The author couldn't splurge the money for a really Italian guy to run the pizza place, so he just used the host?"

Link: "Stop bashing the author. I like him."

Malon: "Well I don't!"

Link: "Well who asked you anyway? So, who wants some pizza?"

All: "Me!"

Link: "Sorry guys, but you time on the reward is over."

Zelda: "What??? I'm going to KILL YOU!!!"

Link: "Whoa, Zelda. Just kidding there." -Recedes away slowly-

Zelda: "Good." -Sighs-

Link: "So who's first? Ah, how about you, Zelda."

Zelda: -Stops pulling Link's hair- "I'll take an extra-extra-extra large cheese and pepperoni pizza!"

Link: "Here you are. Next? How about you, Kafei."

Kafei: "I'll take a mayonnaise, mustard, hot fudge, oyster, pineapple, baked pizza."

Malon: "Why, that's horrific! You must have bad taste, Kafei!"

Link: "There you go, Kafei"

Kafei: -Takes bite of Pizza- "Yum! Tastes like Cucco!"

Malon: "How dare you!" -Starts wailing on Kafei, with her wimpy girlish arms- "I raise Cuccos! How dare you insult them like that!" -Stops beating on Kafei- "Link, I'll take a baked Cucco pizza."

Kafei: "What??? I thought you raised Cuccos!"

Malon: "I do. So? I was just saying you shouldn't insult them. They taste _way_ better than Mayonnaise-mustard-hot fudge-oyster-pineapple-baked pizza!"

Back at the Wind Waking Pokemon Tribe Camp...

Ash: -Moaning- "Why didn't we get the pizza? It's your entire stupid fault Makar."

Makar: "Now you listen here! You gave up too!"

Brock: "My fish tacos are sure to be better than that lousy pizza!"

Ash: "But with pizza we would have got cheese... And pepperoni... And sauce..."

Brock: "My fish tacos will have all that in addition to horse meat, goat livers, and dragon scales."

Ash: "Okay! Need to keep my strength up!"

Brock: "Here you all are."

Link: It was later said that the entire world shook when the whole Tribe simultaneously yelled "Yuck!" but it was my personal theory that only islands in an 800 yard radius shook.

Later on, at the Immunity Challenge...

Link: "Line-up Tribes! This is going to be your Immunity Challenge. The first Tribe to have every member in succession to complete the course will win Immunity, and a single slice of Jalapeno Pepper."

Malon: "Only one slice?"

Link: "Yes. We're on a tight budget. Besides, this isn't reward challenge! Anyway, you will be going up a tower, jumping over barrels that Mule Kong will throw at you. You have to get all the way up to the top to win. Each tribe member will have their own separate course, and when all the members of a tribe make it up the tower, then that tribe wins. Any questions?"

Ash: "Yeah. Why do we have to do Zelda and Mario based challenges, but not Pokemon based challenges?'

Link: "I don't know. Maybe you should wait until the author thinks of something he could do for a Pokemon based challenge."

Zelda: "And why were you so cheep that you got Mule Kong instead of Donkey Kong? Donkeys are cooler!"

Link: "On your mark,"

Zelda: "Answer me!"

Link: "Get set! Go!!!"

Zelda: "Ah, men!"

Link: "And they're off! Mario is an absolute natural, jumping over the barrels without flaw. He's almost a third of the way up his tower already. Luigi, however, seems to be the opposite of Mario. The same goes for Zelda. Luigi and Zelda have been hit 2 times each. Neither is quite skilled. Oh! The WWP Tribe is doing well. Brock has played Donkey Kong, and has taught the rest of the tribe that if they leave their hands over the edge of a ladder, the barrel won't come down on them! Oh gosh! I just said that very loudly!"

Mario: "I already knew that! But that won't help Luigi!"

Link: "Right. Mario and Brock have already finished. Medli's also done, but Makar is having a smidgeon of trouble. Yes, I did just say smidgeon. Kafei has finished, Malon's about halfway up her tower, same with Makar. Bowser's finished, but Luigi is still right near the bottom. Ash has finished. Makar is almost there, if he finishes, WWP Tribe is safe. Zelda has started to make some progress. Luigi also seems to be getting a sudden boost of enthusiasm. And... Makar is finished! WWP Tribe is safe! Now Malon's finished. Now it's a race between Zelda and Luigi. They're both at the top level, one barrel left to dodge. Zelda got nailed! Luigi's at the end, and she's won! Game over! Zelda Tribe, I'll see you at Tribal. As for the rest of you, back to camp!"

At the Zelda Tribe camp...

Kafei, secretly to Malon: "We've got to sent Zelda home tonight."

Malon: "Why's that?"

Link, to camera: Malon knows she has all the power here.

Kafei: "She's a bad leader. If we send her home, we could be a double-leadership. We'd do much better. And besides, a merge is probably coming soon."

Malon: "Yes Kafei, I suppose you're right." -Smug Grin-

Zelda, later, to Malon in secret: "We're keeping our alliance and sending home Kafei tonight, right?"

Malon: "Maybe."

Zelda: "What do you mean, maybe?"

Malon: "It's up to me now, who stays and who goes. But don't worry."

At Tribal Council...

Link: "Bad luck for your Tribe, having to go down to 2 members."

Malon: "But that's the way the cookie crumbles. I don't regret it."

Link: "Nervous guys?"

Kafei: "No, I'm confident." -Looks Confident-

Zelda: -Gasps-

Link: "What's that Zelda? Are _you_ nervous?"

Zelda: "No, I'm confident. I know who's being sent home."

Link: "Then Kafei, you can vote first. Good, now you Zelda. And finally, Malon. I'll go tally the votes."

Link: "Here they are. First vote... Zelda."

Zelda: -Grimaces-

Link: "Second vote... Kafei. And the third person voted out of Survivor: Wind Wake Islands is...

Ah-ha! Cliffhanger! Who will go? Find out next time. Give your guesses in a review! (Yes I know, I'm evil.)


	5. Episode 4: An Itchy Butt

**Survivor: Wind Waker Islands**

**Episode 4: **

**Hey guys and Gals! How do you like the story so far? If have a favorite character, please tell me. I'll try not to eliminate them. Also, tell me if you like it better with a cliffhanger ending or a non cliff-hanger ending. I hope you like this chapter! I had lots of fun writing it!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALSO IMPORTANT On the Forums, Arika Kamiya is holding a contest for best stories. Go to the Zelda related forums, go to "Your Favorite Zelda Stories" and read the rules. When it comes time to vote, vote for "Survivor: Wind Waker Islands" for best crossover and chapter 4 for best cliffhanger. PLEASE!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Link: "And the third person voted out of Survivor: Wind Waker Islands is... Kafei."

Kafei: -Sighs- "I saw this coming. Farewell, my Tribe. Or the shattered image of my Tribe, overcome by deception... I bid you all adieu."

Zelda: -Snickers- "Adieu..." -Snorts-

Link: "What was that Zelda?"

Zelda: "Nothing. What did you mean?" -Snickers-

Link: "Kafei, come up to me with your Torch." -Snuffs out Kafei's Torch- "Kafei; Your Tribe has spoken."

Kafei: "Not the Tribe _I_ know."

Link: -Ushers Kafei out of Tribal Council, where a group of heavily armed gangsters forcibly drag him to the boat- "Only one Immunity Challenge left until a merge. Let's hope, for your sake, that you can whether the following challenge and ride the obstacle of losing a Tribe Member. Good bye, and good luck."

At the Retro Zelda Tribe Camp...

Malon: -Looks worried- "We'll still be aligned at the merge, right?"

Zelda: -Shrugs- "I guess so. I don't see why not."

Malon: "Even if we're on different Tribes?"

Zelda: "Sure, I guess."

Malon: "You sure?"

Zelda: "Possibly..."

Malon: -Scowls-

At the Wind Waking Pokemon Tribe Camp...

Brock: "We rock! No-one goes home while I'm captain!"

Ash: "Ah-hem!"

Brock: "Oh, I meant while I'm in this Tribe... yeah..."

Ash: "Fine."

At the reward challenge...

Link: "Hello, Survivors. 8 days now, you've been on the island. That's more then a week, in case you didn't know, Zelda."

Zelda: "Hey!"

Link: "What can I say? You're a stupid uneducated princess."

Zelda: "Let me at-him!!!"

Link: "No."

Zelda: "Fine..."

Link: "Who wants all-you-can-eat-pizza?"

Zelda: "ME!"

Link: "Well too bad! That's not the reward!"

Zelda: "Cruel fate. You mach me..."

Link: "Who about all you can eat Ice Cream?"

Zelda: "I'm not falling for that again!"

Link: "No really, that's the reward."

Ash: -Puppy dog face-

Link: "I see that puppy dog face, Ash."

Ash: -Very angry dog face-

Link: "I like the puppy dog face better."

Ash: -Scowls-

Link: "Well, you're in luck! The challenge is an all-you-can-eat-challenge! Whoever eats the most wins their whole Tribe the reward!"

Bower: "Guys, consider yourselves in the reward!"

Link: "Wow. Do you eat well, Bowser? I hadn't noticed that you're obscenely fat before now."

Link: It took me weeks to recover from the burns I received that day. We brought in substitute host, Ganondork! But don't worry fans; I'll be back in time for the Immunity Challenge.

Ganondork: "I'm your new substitute host!"

Zelda: "Hey! You're not Ganondorf!"

Ganondork: "No, I'm not. I'm Ganondork! The creepy cartoonish-Ganon from the Phillips CD-I Games in the Zelda series! I die in one hit!"

Zelda: "Well good, 'cause I feel like going over there and hitting you!"

Ganondork: "No! I don't wanna die!"

Zelda: "Then give me a smoothie!"

Ganondork: "How about all you can eat Ice Cream?"

Zelda: "That works too!"

Ganondork: "THEN WIN THE CHALLENGE! MUAH-HA-HA!"

Zelda: "I plan to!"

Ganondork: "You win by eating the most blood-sucking leeches in 10 minutes! GO!"

Mario: "What the heck?"

Ganondork: "Didn't I tell you? Go to the table over there and begin choking down leeches. Link went in and stuffed leech-detectors down your throats while you were sleeping last night!"

Brock: "But I didn't sleep last night!"

Ganondork: "That's what he shoved down your throat for flirting with Zelda!"

Brock: "I thought that was a rock."

Ganondork: "Nope. That was a leech-detector."

Brock: "Oh."

Ganondork: "GO! And with that, they're off!"

Link, from the stretcher on the sidelines: "Hey! You're copying my catch-phrases!"

Ganondork: "Shut up, puny mortal. A hoo-hoo-hoo-ha-ha! Sorry, I'm having one of my random fits of absurdity. Like the people who get driven mad by playing the CD-I Games I was in. A hoo-hoo-hoo-ha-ha!"

Link: "I'll get you..."

Zelda: "No, I will. My crudely drawn counterpart from the "Wand of Gamelon! May I remind you it was voted 6th worst game of all time? I thank you, I thank you."

Ganondork: "It's been 7 minutes while I was bickering with Link and having my absurdity fits. Bowser has eaten 84 leeches. The closest second is Brock with 18. Oh, and Bowser's disqualified! He puked!"

Bowser: "I've puked up every single one I've eaten! You didn't see?"

Ganondork: "A hoo-hoo-hoo-ha-ha! No, I didn't. But that's a confession! I was going to let you off with a warning."

Link: Ganondork came very close to suffering the same fate as me, but in one of his fits of absurdity, he jumped so high that he dodged the Fire Blast.

Ganondork: "Zelda has choked down 20 leeches, and passed Brock! She and Brock are about the only ones with more then 4 leeches. The rest have given up, except Luigi. He has 7 leeches."

Luigi: "I SCREAM! FOR ICE CREAM!!!!!"

Ganondork: "Luigi just shoved 11 more in at the same time!"

Luigi: "ICE CREAM!!!"

Ganondork: "That's 18 for Luigi, 19 for Brock, and 20 for Zelda. We've got 30 seconds left. Now Brock's at 25, and he looks as if he's about to puke. Luigi's dropped out, so it's just Brock and Zelda, who's at 24. 10...9...8...7... Brock's at 28, Zelda's at 26. 6...5...4...3.. Brock's got 30, Zelda's at 27. Zelda seems to have dropped out... But no! Zelda shoves in 4 of them, and Brock eats 1. Zelda and Brock are both 31. 2...1... And the winner is... BROCK!"

Zelda: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ash: "Yay! Whoopee! Oh-yeah!" -Shakes Booty-

Ganondork: "I'll see you at the reward!"

Link: "That's...my...line... Don't...steal...it..."

At the reward...

Ash: "Yo Ganondork! Gimme the Ice Cream Sundae Bar, like, pronto!!!"

Ganondork: "I'm on it!!!"

Makar: "What is this 'Ice Cream' of which you speak?"

Link: "I'm back!"

Ganondork: "Do I still get to stick around the show?"

Link: "Maybe as a guest appearance later. Now off my island. Shoe, little dork."

Ganondork: -Sulks- -Walks away-

Link: "Now who wants Ice Cream?"

Later, at the Wind Waking Pokemon Tribe Camp...

Brock: "We have all our members, bellies full of Ice Cream, and a sure chance of winning the challenge tomorrow. All is right with the world." -Belch-

Ash: "Yeah."

At the Mario Tribe Camp...

Bowser: "Do you guys think we have a shot of staying intact 'till the merge?"

Mario: "How should I know? They haven't even told us when it's gonna be. Sure, Link said it'll be next episode, but since when can you trust a host?"

Luigi: "True. But I think we'll be a force to be reckoned with even after the merge."

The next day, at the Wind Waking Pokemon Tribe Camp...

Brock: "Tribe, line-up! It's time for before-challenge check-up. Hey, where's Ash?"

Medli: "He's using the restroom."

Brock: "We don't have a restroom!"

Medli: "I meant the Oak Tree."

Brock: "I see."

Ash: -Comes up out of the island's little forest that spontaneously appeared before Survivor: Wind Waker Islands- -Itches butt- "Hey guys, am I late?"

Brock: "Yes, you are. Why are you itching your butt so much?"

Ash: "I think the toilet paper I used was bad..." -Holds up handful of poison ivy-

Brock: "You idiot! That's not a leaf! That's poison ivy!"

Ash: -Scratches butt- "I thought it would make good toilet paper!"-Scratches butt-

Brock: -Sighs- "I hope you'll be able to compete with that itchy butt of yours!"

At the Immunity Challenge...

Ash: -Itches Butt-

Link: "Hello, Survivors. You know the immunity drill. Losing Tribe has to vote out a member of their Tribe. Oh, and WWP Tribe and Mario Tribes; I forgot to give you your slices of jalapeno last time." -Throws jalapenos to both tribes-

Ash: -Goes to eat Jalapeno-

Brock: -Whacks ash on the back of his head- "Don't be an idiot! It'll make your mouth burn!"

Ash: -Sulks- -Starts itching butt like mad-

Link: "Ummm, Ash? You might wanna do that in private."

Ash: "Screw that!" -Continues itching butt-

Link: "Suit yourself. So, the challenge is simple. You've gotta pick up a bow, and run to the first station. At the first station you must use a fire arrow to shoot and melt the ice. At the second station you must shoot an ice arrow to put out the fire. Then, you must illuminate the third station with a light arrow. The only catch is; you can't move. Each you get a bow, and a type of arrow that _doesn't_ match your station. The arrow is stored inside a ball. You must toss the balls around until you've shot all of the proper stations. If a ball touches the ground, then you must run 100 feet backwards to get a new one, and hook yourself in at you station. Of course, this means you'll need 3 people per tribe. Medli will leave the WWP Tribe temporarily."

Medli: -Gasps- "Well, um, what if I say no?"

Link: "Than your team gives up."

Medli: -Sighs- "I'll do it."

Link: "I'll brain-wash you now."

Medli: "What the heck?"

Link: -Pulls out Jimmy Neutron's Hypno Ray- "Take that!"

Medli: "I-will-perform-to-the-best-of-my-ability."

Makar: "What'd you do to you?"

Link: "I brainwashed her. It's temporary. It's just so she can't lost on purpose."

Makar: "Okay..."

Link: "Go!"

Zelda: "What? We're not ready!"

Brock: "Neither are we! Give us some warning!"

Link: "Oh what_ever_! On your marks... Get set... Go!"

Mario: "There we go!"

Link: "And they're off! Zelda got her correct arrow at the start, and at the middle station, she's shooting her Ice Arrows! On her third try she's made it and melted the fire. Brock's got his Fire Arrow, been passed to by Ash. But Brock's thrown the ball badly to Ash! It hit the ground! Ash is going to have to run to get another Light Arrow!"

Ash: -Itches butt- -Falls on ground itching butt-

Brock: "Ash! Get up!"

Ash: "I... can't..." -Continues to scratch hindquarters-

Brock: "NO!!!"

Link: "Tough break for the WWP Tribe. The RZ Tribe has their Light Arrow shot, and Medli and Malon are trying to swap so they can finish. They hit each other's arrow-enhancing balls in mid-air, and both of them have to run back to get another one."

Malon: "Darn it!"

Medli: -Stares blankly- -Starts running-

Link: "The Mario Tribe is doing wonderfully! They've already got two of their arrows shot, and are in the middle of passing the Light Arrow down to Luigi. In other news, Ash is still wiggling on the ground itching his butt."

Ash: -Scratching butt- "MY BUTT ITCHES BADLY!!!"

Link: "Luigi's got his Light Arrow. He's shot it once. Twice. Both misses. And on his third try... he misses again. Medli and Malon have both got each-other's arrow-enhancers and brought them back to their areas. They're trying to swap... success! They've both got their targets on the first shot! WWP Tribe comes in first!"

Ash: -Gets up- "My butt itches but my tribe's more important than my butt!" -Runs to arrow itching butt all the way-

Link: "Ash is back up! He's running to get his arrow! Luigi's missed 87 times to date. Ash has his arrow and is running back to his podium! He's shot his arrow! Only one more for the WWP Tribe! Oh my! Luigi's already hit his mark! RZ Tribe is in 2nd! WWP Tribe, I'll see you at Tribal Council!"

At the Wind Waking Pokemon Tribe Camp...

Ash, in secret to Brock: "We're voting together, right?"

Brock: "As far as I can see. Neither of the freaks of nature have approached me."

Ash: "How about we get rid of Medli?"

Brock: "Whatever."

Ash: "I'll take that as a yes..."

Makar, later, to Ash: "We're sending Brock tonight, right?"

Ash: "Sorry Makar, but Medli's going home."

Makar: "No..."

Ash: "Yes, yes she is."

Makar: "I've gotta go think about this..."

Meanwhile...

Medli, to Brock: "Let's vote out Ash! His butt scratching got us our loss!"

Brock: "Whatever..."

Medli: "I'll take that as a yes...?"

Brock: "Whatever."

Brock, alone, into camera: "I don't even know what Medli and Ash were talking about; I was too busy thinking about how good Zelda looked at today's challenge..."

Later, at Tribal Council...

Link: "Hello, Wind Waking Pokemon Tribe."

Ash: "What's up?" -Scratches butt-

Link: "Not much, Ash. It's you that's got something up."

Ash: "You mean my butt-scratching? Yeah, that's become a habit with the poison ivy incident this afternoon."

Link: "Brock, how did you feel about today's challenge?"

Brock: "I'm not disappointed; we made it this far without losing. It was just a matter of time. I have a feeling the weak link is going to fall off..."

Link: "Really?"

Brock: "I don't know. I wasn't even listening to anyone at camp."

Ash: -Groans- -Scratches butt-

Link: "Medli; how did you feel about having to switch teams today at the challenge?"

Medli: "I don't even remember that. Why'd you remind me?"

Link: "Okay... Makar, how do you feel about finally going to Tribal Council?"

Makar: "I've seen spookier places."

Link: "I mean how do you feel about having to come here?"

Makar: "I said, I'm only moderately scared of this place. I've seen spookier."

Link: "Okay, that's not what I mean, but I'll take it. You guys ready to vote?"

All: "Of course!"

Link: "Then let's get started! Ash, you vote first. Now you, Brock. Medli, you're next. And finally you, Makar. I'll go tally the votes."

Link, to camera, later: "Remember; the order in which I read the votes are _not_ the order in which they voted. It never has been.

Link: "First vote... Medli. Second vote... Ash. Third vote... Medli. And the fourth vote is... Ash?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Did you guys like the cliffhanger better, or the straight voted-out thing? Answer in a PM or review and I'll meet the demand of the popular vote. And PLEASE tell me your favorite characters. I'll try not to vote them out! I do have a few that are already doomed, but I must know your favorites. Please. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Breaking Canon

**Survivor: Wind Waker Islands**

**A/N: **Hey guys. This is going to be a toughie either way. I've driven myself in a hole. :) The only two people I have been told are liked are the two tied for the outcast vote. I hope you guys don't kill me for the outcome. Enjoy the fifth episode! And I'm sorry it's late!

PLEASE tell me your favorite characters if you review! I need to know your favorites!

Also, I'm sorry to say, intelligent-humor lovers are out of luck this chapter. Just like last chapter. More stupid. Hope you enjoy! But first... the first LostInHyrule Theatrical Trailer!

**Diaries of Majora's Mask**

**Rated K+**

**Comedy**

**Ever wonder what was going through the minds of those residents of Clock Town and Termina during the 3 days of Majora's Mask? They'll tell you! Take a glimpse into the diaries of Gormon, Romani, The Postman, Koume & Kotake, Sakon, Lulu, Cremia, and more to come! Now winner of Zelda: Readers' Choice Awards Best Comedy!**

Thank you for sitting through my first Theatrical Trailer. Check out Diaries of Majora's Mask! And enjoy this chapter of Survivor: Wind Waker Islands!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Breaking the Canon (Not "Cannon")**

Link: "And the fourth vote is... Ash?"

Ash: "It's a tie!?"

Link: "Yes Ash, it's a tie. Do you know what that means?"

Ash: "Neither of us has to go home?" -Looks hopeful-

Link: "No. It means that you and Medli will have... A FIRE-MAKING CONTEST!!!"

Brock: "What's with the outburst? That's not canon."

Link: "Shut up."

Brock: "Neither was that!"

Link: "Oh, and Brock gets 4 votes, he's out!"

Brock: "You can't trick us. You already read the votes! And besides, I wouldn't vote for myself!"

Link: "Oh yeah..." -Looks embarrassed- "Well anyway, I'll give Ash and Medli 5 flints each, and a pile of twigs. You have to have the fire burn the Deku Stick hanging across 1 foot over the fire."

Ash: "But I've never made a fire before... Brock always makes our fires..."

Medli: "And I always had Valoo make my campfires..."

Link: "Then I guess both of you are completely un-prepared! Go over to your stations!

Medli: "Fine..."

Link: "And they're at their stations!"

Ash: "This isn't a challenge! You don't need to announce like that!"

Link: "_Whatever_! Just start fire-making now!!!"

Ash: "Okay then! But no announcing!"

Link: "And they've started!"

Ash: "Hey!"

Link: "Ah, Ash. If I didn't announce then how would the poor readers know what's happening?"

Ash: "That doesn't make it any less annoying!"

Link: "Hmm... I don't care! Would you look at that! While Ash has been jabbering away, Medli has started on her fire. Luckily for Ash, she sucks!"

Medli: "So much for Host-Neutrality! And canon, for that matter..."

Link: "It was a question of Host-Credibility over Host-Neutrality."

Medli: "Typical."

Link: "Medli and Ash are about tied! They both have a little half-flame! Pitiful! But Ashes is starting to flare up! It's getting higher! And higher! And Medli's is getting... more and more pitiful!"

Medli: "Shut up!"

Link: "You're nice in the games. And you complain I'm not canon..."

-Scoffs- "Whatever. And their flames might be getting a tad bit higher!"

3 hours later...

Link: "And it looks like Ash might have about a bit of a flame going there... no. It's gone."

Another 5 hours later...

Link: "It looks like Medli's flame might get there..."

Medli: -Sneezes-

Link: "Oh no! Her flames gone again!"

Another hour later...

Ash: "C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon... yes!"

Link: "And it looks like Ashes flame as touched the Deku Stick!"

At sunrise...

Link: "Ashes flame has finally burnt the Deku Stick! Ash wins! Medli, pack your bags!"

Medli: "Shut up! I don't even have bags! You and the stupid author wouldn't let us bring anything!"

Ash: "And you wasted your 1 item on a harp..."

Medli: "What'd you say, punk?"

Ash: "Nothing..."

Medli: "That's what I thought you said!"

Link: "Quit with the outburst, Medli!"

Medli: "You stink! I can't believe I had a crush on you while we were making Wind Waker!" -Stomps away-

Link: "Uh... Medli?"

Medli: "WHAT!?"

Link: "You forgot to get your torch snuffed out."

Medli: -Takes torch- -Snaps it on her knee- -Walks out of Tribal-

Link: "Okay then... Rest of the WWP Tribe! You're free to go!" -Turns around- "Hey... wait a second! Where'd you all go?"

At the WWP Tribe camp...

Brock: -Comes out of woods and yawns.- "I can't believe they expected us to stay there for all of that!"

Makar: "We actually got a decent night's sleep!"

Brock: "It was a great idea leaving when Link said "Go"."

Makar: "Wonder who got out..."

Ash: -Arrives back at camp- "What's up guys?" -Yawns-

Brock: "So I assume you won then, cap'n?"

Ash: "And Medli had a funny outburst! I think Link was crying when we went away, because Medli broke the stick instead of letting him snuff it out."

Brock: "Awesome!"

Ash: "I know!"

Brock: "Radical!"

Ash: "I know!"

Brock: "Far out!"

Ash: "Shut up!"

Brock: "Cool! ... Hey wait a second!"

Later on, at the reward challenge...

Link: "You guys all want the reward?"

All: "Of course!"

Link: "Than you gotta win the challenge!"

All: "Duh!"

Link: -Blushes- "Any guesses on what the reward will be?"

Brock: "We don't care! Just tell us!"

Link: "Well first, as you know, you get to send someone to the Exile Island..."

Ash: "Just freakin' tell us the reward!"

Link: "I was building up to that!"

Ash: "We don't care about the build-up! Just tell us!"

Link: "Than I will! Anyways, the reward is... to get to go to Windfall Island with 100 Rupees and have a shopping spree!"

Zelda: -Hearts flutter over head- "Really?"

Link: "Yes!"

Zelda: "We gotta win this challenge!"

Link: "If you want the reward!"

Zelda: "And why wouldn't we?"

Link: "I don't know! So let's get on with it! The way you win the challenge is... staying on the log-walk the longest!"

Brock: "Log walk?"

Link: "It's gonna be some huge spinning log in the middle of water, and you have to run and stay on it! It should be fun... and painful for those of you born with inner-ear problems!"

Makar: "I don't have an inner ear! What does that have to do with anything?"

Link: "Um... that's what makes you balance."

Makar: "Oh... having no ears, I guess that's why I've always had poor balance..."

Link: "Get on your logs!"

Brock: "You have to tell us where they are, first."

Link: -Points to lake in center of challenge island- "There! Now go get on your logs!"

Ash: "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Link: "Grumble grumble..."

Zelda: "We're ready!"

Link: "Go!"

Zelda: "What? Whaa!!!" -Falls off of log- "You surprised me!"

Link: "Too bad!"

Zelda: "Ah! See if I help you defeat Ganondorf again!"

Link: "Sheesh. I didn't need it. The only reason you helped me in Wind Waker was because the producers that would make a fun last battle."

Brock: "I must admit, that battle was quite fun."

Zelda: "Wasn't it, though?"

Link: "Yeah, well it would have been better if I had been allowed to shoot my own light arrows."

Makar: You know I've fallen off already, right?"

Link: "Oops! I wasn't paying attention! Everyone except for Brock and Luigi have fallen off of their logs. Oh my god! They're both running themselves, on logs, out to the middle of the lake! Oh my god! The suspense! The possibility of injuries! The potential ratings this will get us! Oops. Did I say that last one out loud?"

Zelda: "Yeah, you did. And we have no chance of winning the shopping spree now..."

Link: "Too bad!"

Zelda: "Why I oughta..."

Link: " 'Oughta' isn't a real word."

Zelda: "While, I _oughta_ imprint it in your brain! WITH THE SIDE OF MY FOOT!"

Link: "Good thing I'm up in this announcer's tower."

Zelda: "You'll have to come down eventually..." –Starts to knaw at the bottom of the Announcer's Tower-

Link: "Oh my goodness! Brock has fallen off his log, hit his head, been knocked on conscious, been rescued, been taken to an island medical facility, and taken back here in the time I was crying for my Mommy because a mad-woman is attacking my announcer's tower! Wow! So Luigi is the winner!"

Mario: "Whoo-hoo! Yippie! Shopping spree, here we come!"

Link: "King of Red Lions awaits your Tribe's leisure to ferry you to Windfall Island."

Bowser: "Wait! Me have played Wind Waker! We can't all fit on King of Red Lions! And King of Red Lions move 2 miles per hour!"

Link: "Tough noodles!"

Brock: "That was a rip-off from Drake & Josh!"

Link: "Your point? It's still a funny line."

Brock: "That it is."

Link: "Well, here's your 300 Rupees." -Empties wallet- -Looks sad- "100 for each of you."

Luigi: "Righteous!"

Link: "Since when do you use hippy lines?"

Luigi: "Since whenever I feel like it!"

Link: "Works for me!"

Later, at the Mario Tribe Camp...

Mario: "That was the best reward yet! We got Ice Cream, we got to look out at the ocean, and we got to play fun games! Windfall Island rocks! If Canon didn't prohibit it, I'd move to Windfall Island!"

Bowser: "Me have stomach ache from too much pie..."

Mario: "I told you 49 was too many, but you didn't listen..."

Bowser: -Growls-

Mario: -Backs away-

Luigi: "Well, I saved 40 of my Rupees for later. Muah-ha-ha!"

Big guy in a black suit who talks in a husky voice: "That's cheating. That's money that's only to be used on Windfall Island during the game."

Luigi: "But..."

Big guy in black suit: -Snatches Luigi's 40 Rupees-

Luigi: -Looks sad-

Later on, at the Immunity Challenge...

Link: "Welcome to the Immunity Challenge!"

Ash: -Sighs- "That line gets old fast. Just tell us what to do."

Link: "No-can-do, Ash! I gotta go by the manual!" –Holds up "Being a host on Survivor" manual- "You guys wanna win this challenge?"

Zelda: "Do I have to say 'Of course I do!' again, or can we just get on with this?"

Ash: "I see someone agrees with me."

Link: "I'll take that as a yes!"

Ash: "If you must."

Link: "I must! Well, as you know-"

Zelda: "Yes! As you said! We _know!_ Just tell us something we _don't_ know! Like what the challenge actually is!!!"

Link: -Looks at manual- -Sighs- -Throws manual-

All the castaways: "Hooray!" –Clap-

Link: -Sighs- "Your challenge is simple. You've gotta run a mile in 10 minutes with every tribe member or YOU LOSE!"

Ash: "Are you kidding? That's so easy! I could run a 6 minute mile easy!"

Link: "Good for you. GO!"

Everyone except Ash: -Takes off-

Ash: "But I wasn't ready!"

Link: "Tough noodles!"

Ash: "I'm not gonna correct you on that one." –Takes off- -Easily catches up with everyone else- -Starts to look tired- -Starts to pant-

Link: "And it looks as if Ash is getting tired!"

Ash: -Keels over-

Link: "Oh! Tough break for the Wind-Waking Pokemon Tribe! But they still have a chance to win, if a member from every other tribe collapses! Let's see, they're running... still running... Boy this is a boring challenge... still running...

Zelda: "You can stop saying that."

Link: "I know."

Zelda: "Than stop saying that!"

9 minutes later...

Link: "They've only got a minute left. Malon and Luigi have all failed, so now it's whoever has the most members finishing in less than 10 minutes wins! It looks like Brock is finished. And would you look at that, so is Zelda. Bowser looks to be pretty far behind, but Mario is almost there! It looks like Mario is finished! We've got 10 seconds left for Bowser to finish or the Wind Waking Pokemon Tribe wins and the Mario Tribe goes to Tribal Council!

5...4...3...2... he's almost there... 1... He... DOESN'T MAKE IT IN TIME!!!"

Bowser: "Puny Hylian-who-thinks-he's-a-Kokiri wanna tussle with the Bowser?"

Link: "That's not necessary. I'll see you all-Mario Tribe, that is-at Tribal Council! Muah-ha-ha!"

Brock: "Muah-ha-ha?"

Link: "Well, this chapter's name is "Breaking Canon", and we haven't done that in a while, so I thought I might as well. Can't hurt anything."

Brock: "Except my ears."

Link: "That's an acceptable sacrifice."

Later, at the Mario Tribe Camp...

Mario, to Luigi, in private: "We're voting out Bowser, right?"

Luigi: "Of course! Brothers to the end?"

Mario: "Possibly."

Luigi: "That's good enough! Hug me, brother!" –Tries to hug Mario-

Mario: -Pimp-slaps Luigi- "1st: Don't ever do that again. 2nd: stop quoting Drake & Josh. Once is enough for this chapter of the story."

Luigi: -Rubs face- "Fine..."

Mario: "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go use the little boys' tree." -Scuttles off to where Bowser is, alone-

Mario, to Bowser, alone: "Hey; we're dropping the dead weight tonight?"

Bowser: "What did you just call me?" –Sucks in air for fire blast-

Mario: "ACK! Don't torch me! I was talking about Luigi."

Bowser: "Oh. I thought it was another fat-joke on me, like you did in Super Mario Bros when you had to jump me in the game... good thing all those insults weren't shown in the video game..."

Mario: "I wanted them to show them... but that's beside the point; we're getting rid of Luigi?"

Bowser: "Of course!"

Later, at Tribal Council...

Link: "You all satisfied with today's challenge?"

Mario: -Deadpanned- "No."

Link: "Why, Mario?"

Mario: -Still deadpanned- "Because we lost."

Link: "Is losing so bad?"

Mario: -Do I have to tell you he's still deadpanned? I thought you would have guessed- "Yes."

Link: "Elaborate."

Mario: "Losing means we have to lose a member of our tribe! Of course that's bad!"

Link: "Do you feel like you're in any personnel danger?"

Mario: "No... not really..."

Link: "Well, episode, we're going to randomly split everybody into two teams! So if you're not gone now, then you're getting a whole new tribe!"

Mario: -Sarcastic tone-"That's great news!"

Link: -Sighs- "Do we have to ask all of you questions like regularly? Or do you just wanna skip to the voting?"

Mario: "Skip to the voting."

Bowser: "But I've never got a question asked before..."

Luigi: "And questions always make me feel good inside..."

Mario: "Cough-Wimp-Cough!!!"

Luigi: -Sighs- "Fine. Skip to the voting."

Link: "Excellent! You may vote first, Luigi. Very good, now you, Bowser. And finally you, Mario. Perfect! I'll go tally the votes. Please note that, just like in every other episode, the order in which I read the votes means nothing; it's randomized. It's not the order in which they went up."

Mario: "We know! Just read 'em out!"

Link: "Fine then, I will! First vote... Bowser. Second vote... Luigi. And the fifth person voted out of Survivor, Wind Waker Islands is...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey guys! How'd you like the chapter? Sorry it took me so long to get it to all of you. You've been so patient! Or at least, I hope you have, and don't feel the need to flame me for being late... anyway, I NEED TO KNOW YOUR FAVORITES!!! And I also wanna hear your guesses on who's leaving now! It's up in the air! **


End file.
